1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to sewer connectors for recreational vehicles and especially to such sewer connectors which incorporate housings for the convenient storage of same.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Flexible connector hoses are conventionally used for connecting the waste drain of a recreational vehicle holding tank with a ground sewer connection. Such flexible hoses provide a convenient attachment device but are nevertheless endowed with certain inherent deficiencies. For instance, when carrying the hose, it is necessary to support it at several points in order to be sure that it will not drag upon the ground thereby causing injury to the hose. Furthermore, when attached for use, the hose should provide a straight line connection to the ground sewer in order that the sewage from the recreational vehicle will drain properly and not remain trapped within the hose itself.
In an attempt to overcome such deficiencies, a storage container has been developed as disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 3,924,661, issued Dec. 9, 1975 to Bornhoffer. The Bornhoffer storage container comprises a cylindrical tubing element having a single axial slit thus allowing the element to expand to accept a compressed flexible hose therein. The construction shown by Bornhoffer has certain inherent disadvantages including the fact that direct contact is made between the hard casing element and the flexible hose thereby causing dents and chaffing to occur in the hose creating permanent injury thereto. Furthermore, the Bornhoffer device makes it inconvenient for inserting the hose into and removing the hose from the casing.